


Lessons

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol learns a little about human sexuality. T'Pol/Cole. (8/30/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Author's Notes: This is both a prequel and a sequel! It's a bit of a sequel to "Mistaken" and a prequel to "Sessions," neither of which needs to be read for this. Thanks to Acidqueen for wondering who taught T'Pol about human sexuality.  
  
Written for Round XXIV of the Femme Fuh-Q Fest (http://www.svpress.us/femmefuhqfest/).  


* * *

Seven stood on the bare holodeck and noted a slight increase in her rate of respiration. "Computer, load program Seven of Nine Epsilon 34." A lush Vulcan bedroom shimmered into existence around the former Borg. Light from the Vulcan moon shone brightly through the window and a slight breeze rustled the wispy curtains. "Add character Seven-SC34," ordered Seven and Sub-Commander T'Pol appeared, standing in the middle of the room. "Computer, begin program."

T'Pol blinked, artificial intelligence setting in. She turned to face the Borg and said, "Good evening, Seven. If you are ready, let's begin the treatment. Lie down on your stomach."

As the holographic T'Pol began working Seven's neuropressure points, her programming started accessing the Sub-Commander's available logs and extrapolating appropriate responses to various situations. The setting was relaxed and intimate; the participants were dressed casually; taking all this in, holo-T'Pol located a suitable log entry...

* * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol's Personal Log, July 1, 2154

I've arrived on an M-class planet with a rotation of the crew for some, as the captain expressed it, "R&R". There has been no Xindi activity for several weeks and the captain, coerced by the doctor, has agreed to let the crew take some shore leave to "blow off steam". Interesting how the captain will not take his own advice.

* * *

T'Pol closed her log and surveyed the landing site. The planet was uninhabited, according to scans, and as such the crew was going to be camping out. The teams had landed on the planet's southern hemisphere--the one currently undergoing what most resembled Earth's summer season.

In addition to herself, T'Pol had traveled down with Corporals Chang, Cole, and McKenzie, Sergeant Kemper and Chef. T'Pol didn't want to admit being somewhat pleased at having Chef along â€“ at least she knew they would eat all right. They had brought two tents â€“ one for the girls and one for the boys. She was also pleased to find the MACO's had divvied up responsibilities among themselves and Chef. Teams of two were busy setting up tents or gathering firewood and fresh food.

It wasn't long before camp was set and people could begin relaxing. Chef went to work experimenting with the native plants and foodstuffs, while the MACO's were busy setting up a net of some sort. T'Pol stretched out on the warm beach and began reading a PADD, letting the sun warm her body.

"Sub-commander?" it was Amanda Cole, trotting up from where their game was set to begin. "Did you want to join us in a game of volleyball?"

"I am not familiar with that sport."

"It's easy," Amanda gave her a big smile, "I know you'll pick it up quickly."

T'Pol looked back at her PADD, "Perhaps another time. Thank you for the invitation."

T'Pol's gaze followed Amanda as she shrugged and trotted back to the game. She repositioned herself to appear to be reading, but could actually watch their game of volleyball. It appeared to be Cole and McKenzie against Chang and Kemper. As she watched, T'Pol found herself drawn Corporeal Cole most often. The women were in tank tops and shorts, the men shirtless. She watched Amanda dive for a return and as the MACO landed on her stomach on the sand, T'Pol thought of their corrective neuropressure session.

* * *

Amanda had been receiving neuropressure treatment from Trip while the pair reminisced about their childhoods in Florida. While Trip was skilled in engineering, his neuropressure techniques were still undeveloped and had been adversely affecting Amanda. Dr. Phlox had convinced T'Pol to correct what the commander had done.

T'Pol's thoughts turned to the sessions she had shared with Commander Tucker. Then she thought of Sim, who had been instrumental in her decision to be intimate with the commander. She found herself regretting the loss of Sim's existence and directed her thoughts back to just before she and Trip had sex. Sim's confession in her quarters had her looking at Trip in a new light and she had found herself getting jealous of his time with Amanda Cole. Neuropressure sessions were intimate and she had assumed it was something they shared only with each other.

* * *

"Heads up, Sub-commander!"

T'Pol glanced up in time to see the volleyball heading directly for her face. She moved out of the way and looked at Amanda as she jogged to where the ball landed.

"Sorry to disturb you, Chang hasn't quite learned to control his serves yet," she smiled again and T'Pol heard Chang yell back, "Hey! My serves are just fine!"

Amanda turned and pulled the leg of her shorts down, heading back to the game. T'Pol felt uncomfortable when she realized she had been staring at the young woman's behind. It brought back her memories of their one session together.

T'Pol could feel nerves and desire radiating from the young woman when she had entered T'Pol's quarters. As she began the session, T'Pol wanted to find out more about the MACO's relationship with Tucker. T'Pol was surprised to sense that while she was talking about Tucker, Amanda's desire seemed directed at the Vulcan, more specifically, wherever T'Pol touched her. T'Pol wasn't positive, and this new perspective confused her. It added to the play of emotions within her and it wasn't long after that she consummated her relationship with the commander, which had left her feeling illogically unsatisfied. Until she realized she had really wanted to be intimate with Sim.

T'Pol shook her head and tried to concentrate once more on reading her PADD, but the sounds of the volleyball game were too distracting. She found herself studying Cole. She took notice of the line of sand that clung to the other woman's thigh, the way her chest glistened with perspiration, the wisps of hair framing her neck that had escaped from her loose ponytail.

Feeling emotional and frustrated, T'Pol stood and retrieved her tricorder. She started scanning for any toxins or anomalies in the air. Finding nothing, she retired to the girls' tent to meditate.

* * *

When she finally emerged from the tent it was dusk. Everyone was around the camp fire getting ready to enjoy Chef's meal. She walked over to join them and was pleasantly surprised at his concoction.

"Very palatable, Chef," she said, earning a huge smile in response.

The group was soon finished and settled around the campfire, listening to the night sounds and talking softly. T'Pol thought back to that first planet they had landed on and hoped nobody would begin telling ghost stories. She did not understand that tradition. Lucky for her, no one did.

She watched as Cole and McKenzie helped Chef clean up. Chang and Kemper seemed snuggled together, watching a native bird-like creature in the distance. It began to sing and T'Pol found its range pleasing to the ear.

A soft sigh drew her attention from the bird back to Chang and Kemper. Kemper was nestled against Chang's side and Kemper's head was back over his arm, eyes closed and mouth open. T'Pol couldn't see, but it looked like Chang's hand was in the general area of Kemper's lap.

T'Pol was jostled when Amanda sat down next to her; McKenzie sat down next to Amanda and Chef next to her. Amanda leaned close to T'Pol and whispered, "Don't mind them; they hardly ever get any time alone together," she gestured at Chang and Kemper.

T'Pol turned to face Amanda, "They are a couple?"

"Yeah, have been for a long time," she stretched and leaned back against her rolled up sleeping bag, long legs trailing out in front of her. She had put on a sweater, now that the temperature had dropped, but was still wearing shorts.

T'Pol turned again towards the two men. Her Vulcan hearing caught a whispered, "The captain did say to 'blow' off some steam," before Chang's head dropped down as he took Kemper's erection into his mouth. Chef excused himself and went to bed. Knowing she should do the same, T'Pol stayed put. She couldn't help but be fascinated by the public display of affection.

She watched Chang's head bob up and down until a gasp at her side drew her attention away. She stared as McKenzie's hand disappeared beneath the band of Amanda's shorts and worked between her legs. T'Pol stood, but Amanda grabbed her hand. McKenzie's other hand was pulling Amanda's tank top down, exposing her nipple for McKenzie's waiting mouth.

Amanda slowly shook her head and pulled on T'Pol's hand. T'Pol freed her hand and moved back, but sat to watch the scene unfold. What a chance to study human behavior, she thought to herself.

McKenzie climbed into Amanda's lap, removed her hand and focused on Amanda's breasts. Amanda pushed the other woman's tank top away and teased and pinched her hardening nipples.

On the other side of the fire, Kemper was laid out on a blanket under a naked Chang. T'Pol felt her pulse quicken and a knot of desire lodged itself between her legs. Kemper spread his legs and pulled his knees back as Chang began a slow back and forth thrust.

T'Pol pulled her eyes away and looked back at Cole and McKenzie. She saw Amanda push McKenzie's hair back and kiss her neck, then whisper something into her ear. McKenzie pouted and the two of them kissed and stroked each other, watching the scene across the fire unfold.

T'Pol watched with them as Chang and Kemper each reached their climax. McKenzie waited a minute before sauntering over to the two men. She crouched down and began to stroke Chang's naked back. The men opened their arms and enfolded their colleague, kissing and caressing her between them.

All around her, T'Pol could smell their arousal. It was definitely having an effect on her. Her nipples were tightening and she felt herself lubricate. She needed to get away before it became too much.

Amanda stood and extended her hand. T'Pol looked at it for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she accepted the other woman's unspoken offering. She followed Amanda to the girls' tent. With Trip, she had been the aggressor. Not this time.

Amanda pushed on her shoulders until T'Pol went down on her knees. Amanda knelt before her and ran her hands over T'Pol's shoulders and down her arms. T'Pol closed her eyes and allowed the sensation of touch to rule her senses.

Amanda's fingers ghosted over her lips. Desire radiated from every millimeter of their connected flesh. She knew now that she had been mistaken in believing Amanda was attracted to Trip. Then she thought of McKenzie joining Chang and Kemper and wasn't so sure...perhaps she was attracted to both of them. Amanda's lips on her eyelids brought her focus back to the present.

She could feel Amanda's weight as the other woman leaned closer. Soft fingers brushed her hair back and trailed the shell of her ear. T'Pol shivered and opened her eyes halfway.

T'Pol watched as Amanda removed her tank top and sweater. Reaching out, she took T'Pol's hand and placed it over her breast. The human's breast was warm and supple. T'Pol had, of course, felt her own breasts before, but this was a new experience. Amanda's skin was softer, moister. She squeezed and catalogued Amanda's reactions. She pinched and teased the other woman's nipple, as Trip had done to hers.

She let go when Amanda reached behind her to undo the zipper of her cat suit. Each sensation was heightened by the way she pulled the fabric forward and off, exposing each sensitized inch to the cool night air.

T'Pol looked down and watched as Amanda took the Vulcan's stiff nipple into her mouth. A moan worked its way from between T'Pol's lips and Amanda moved onto the other breast. T'Pol stood so the other woman could pull her cat suit down.

Amanda knelt before her and ran her hands up T'Pol's thighs, pushing the Vulcan's legs apart a little bit more. She smiled and pressed her tongue to the apex of T'Pol's thighs. A tiny shudder ran through T'Pol and she closed her eyes. She felt Amanda's hands slid further up and wrap around her hips as the other woman's tongue teased and excited her.

T'Pol growled as repressed desire and excitement tried to escape. She fell to her knees and curled her fingers through Amanda's hair, pulling the other woman's head back and claiming her with a kiss. She trailed kisses down Amanda's neck, between her breasts, swirling her tongue around the woman's navel, and finally, *finally* tasted her.

She had to admit, humans didn't taste as offensive as she thought they might. Or perhaps she was just becoming accustomed to them. Her tongue imitated everything Amanda had done to her, and some things the human wouldn't be capable of doing.

Amanda's body twisted and T'Pol felt the other woman's hand reach between her thighs and begin stroking. Amanda squirmed again and T'Pol stopped what she was doing and straddled the other woman's head. T'Pol teased her own breasts as Amanda's tongue again adored her pulsating center. Then she fell forward and helped herself to more of Amanda's feminine charms.

Amanda's fingers probed her, and T'Pol's inner muscles clamped down, eliciting a surprised gasp from the other woman. She relaxed her muscles and Amanda began thrusting her fingers back and forth.

T'Pol did the same and soon felt Amanda's body tense beneath her as the younger woman reached her climax.

Afterwards, Amanda pushed T'Pol off her, "Lie down on your back," she directed.

T'Pol moaned as Amanda's mouth latched onto her breast and three fingers were pushed inside her. Amanda's palm rubbed against T'Pol as she worked her fingers back and forth.

T'Pol stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, letting loose some of her emotional control. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations her body was experiencing. This was more intense than her last sexual encounter with a human. She felt a muscle spasm and knew she wasn't going to last much longer. T'Pol held her breath, wanting to prolong the experience just a little bit more, then released, coming with a long, low groan and much physical thrashing.

Panting, she lay quietly afterwards, attempting to regain her control. When she felt her resolve was strong enough, she opened her eyes. Amanda had the most self-satisfied grin T'Pol had ever seen.

"That was...acceptable," she said, her tone as flat as usual.

Amanda's face fell, "What? Acceptable? Are you kidding? That was fucking fantastic!"

T'Pol rose and reached for her clothing, but was stopped when Amanda took hold of her wrist. "Oh, no, we're not done yet." The MACO pulled T'Pol back to the ground and proceeded to ensure the next time was more than 'acceptable'.

* * *

In summation, the camping trip was highly informational and indeed a...an excellent way to 'blow off steam'.

Eng Log

* * *

Holo-T'Pol looked down at Seven, noted her flushed appearance and palpable anxiety and decided on a course of action.

T'Pol's fingertips trailed lightly over Seven's breasts and down her sides as she continued, "I've since learned that there are many more aspects to human sexuality than heterosexual intercourse."

Seven gulped.


End file.
